My Emily
by Mimpy
Summary: Basically the story is a rewrite on the scene in the season finale episode when Toby is waiting for Emily at the church ; instead of Emily calling the cops she meets him at the church. ONE-SHOT EmilyxToby R&R Please


**Mimpy:** Hi

**Dani:** Hey peoples

**Mimpy:**The finale episode of PLL (aka- pretty little liars :P) pissed me off

**Dani:**I had to take your Ipod so you would stop attacking my TV

**Mimpy:** :P Emily was a bitch she called the cops on Toby

**Dani:** He is wanted for murder you know...

**Mimpy:** NOT THE POINT! SHE CALLS THE COPS ON TOBY BUT NOOO SHE DOESNT CALL THE COPS ON A THE FBI CAN TRACE THE EFFING NUMBER AND ARREST THE A-HOLE WHO IS MESSING WITH THEM but NOO JUST KEEP GETTING THE EFFING CREEPY MESSAGES AND CALL THE COPS ON THE POOR BLAMABLE TOBY

**Dani: **O.O

**Mimpy:** Do the disclaimer already...

**Dani: **lol that's what she said

**Mimpy:** . disclaimer is needed dani say it now or your not getting your precious Spot back

**Dani:** NOT MY PRECIOUS CHILDHOOD STUFFED DOG ANIMAL TOY

**Mimpy:** the very one... DISCLAIMER NOW

**Dani:** demanding much... anywho Mimpy doesnt own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters ...Sara Shepard does...

* * *

My Emily

**Toby POV**

I leaned on the church wall. My worn-out bags sat at my feet, my ride would be here in thirty minutes or so. It was really cold out here i hope Emily would come before i had to go.  
I thought about Emily, and i wished she would come, and believe me. I would be so happy if i could just see her face one more time before i left. I knew it was more likely for her to just call the cops and forget about me but when you're wanted for murder sometimes you have high hopes.  
I sighed.

" Toby." Someone whispered my name. I turned around to see Emily. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Em." I smiled, i was bursting with happiness. It suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

" I'm glad you came. I was worried you'd call the cops on me or something." She laughed.

" I almost did, but i thought what good would it do me to rat out my delinquent friend."

" You could get an reward, you would be the shining hero of Rosewood- you would be The One who put Alison's killer away. Your mother would have be so proud." She scowled at me.

"You want me to stay or what Mr. Sarcastic pants?" She starting walking away.

" D-don't leave,please, i need you to stay." I grabbed her arm. She starting laughing.

" I wasn't planning on leaving, i drove all the way here I'm not gonna leave till i get what i came for." She had an some-what evil smirk.

_What she came for? What would that be?_

I realized i was still holding onto her arm. I let turned to me and walked closer.  
"Em, what did you come to get?"I was really curious.

"This." She leaned forward and kissed me. I was the happiest man ever to live on the face of this cruel planet. I -without hesitation- kissed her back. She pulled back and stared at me.  
" I'm glad you came."I said. She hugged me.  
"Me too. I wish you weren't wanted for a murder that you allegedly committed."I scowled at her.  
"You just ruined the moment." I said grumpily.  
" Good to know." A car drove up by the church. It honked three times. It was my ride leaving Rosewood.  
" I'm gonna miss you Toby." She didn't seem sad though.  
" I'm gonna miss you too Em." I wasn't sad either. I had gotten to see Emily one last time.  
"You better get going before i call the cops." She said mockingly.  
"I'm so scared." She stick her tongue out at me. My friend in the car honked the car horn again. I guess i was taking to long.  
" Well, I better go." I picked up my stuff. I hugged Em again, wishing i could never let go. She looked at me her beautiful eyes gittered in the night. I leaned down to her, she leaned up to me, and we kissed for the last time till Rosewood got it's story straight about Alison.  
"I love you." I had to say it. I just couldn't leave without saying those three words.  
"I love you,too. Now go before i really call the cops." I pouted and started to walk to the car.  
"Bye Em. You better not forget me." She rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Bye Toby, don't you dare go get a hot fugitive girlfriend on me. And Toby, how the hell am i suppose to forget you?" I smiled and got in the car. Emily waved and headed back to her car.  
"Who's the chick man?" My convict friend asked.  
"My Emily." He nodded and when headed to only God knows where.

**The End~**

* * *

**Mimpy:** Ya like it?

**Dani:** Did ya?

**Mimpy:** O.O you get a cookie if you review one like this (;;;) see digital cookie ;D

**Dani:** :P didgital cookies suck

**Mimpy:** ;P you suck

**Dani:** i suck less then digital cookies

**Mimpy**: :P Review please it is most appreaciated

**Dani:** That button is just waiting to be pressed. :)

**Mimpy:** PRESS IT PLEASE *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
